


El usurpador

by Lunalaef



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalaef/pseuds/Lunalaef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El mundo de Ikki sufre una sacudida: de pronto el pequeño satélite llamado Shun ya no órbita alrededor de él. ¿Logrará superarlo o el percance terminará en catástrofe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El usurpador

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya no es mío.

_No dejes que se muera el sol sin que hayan muerto tus rencores._

_Mahatma Gandhi._

 

—… cuatro… cinco… seis.

Seiya miró a sus compañeros, reunidos en media luna frente a él, y frunció el ceño, contrariado. ¡Cómo le enfurecía que a la mayoría de los chicos les gustara más el beisbol, en donde si no te tocaba el turno de batear o lanzar, tenías que esperar hasta el último momento para correr! ¡Uf, y el tenis! A ver, que alguien le dijera qué tenía de emocionante observar a un par desplazándose de un lado para otro durante horas, hasta completar los set, sin poder jugar tú también. Pero de plano, de plano, a los que no entendía era a los que preferían quedarse encerrados en el gimnasio a jugar vóleibol por la comodidad de la calefacción. ¿Es que no se hartaban de pasársela ahí a diario, entrenando a la fuerza, para que también lo hicieran en sus horas libres? No, definitivamente el futbol era lo mejor de lo mejor. Para Seiya, nada se comparaba con la increíble ilusión de libertad que experimentas cuando corres, mientras el aire fresco te roza el cuerpo y se mete por tus narices y luego sale expulsado llevándose consigo todo lo toxico que se asentó en tus pulmones durante las asfixiantes clases en las aulas. Es por eso que su cerebro no concebía la idea de que, de sus noventa y nueve compañeros, sólo siete se apuntaran a jugar en la cancha voluntariamente cada vez que él proponía como diversión una cascarita.

—¿Dónde fregados están Shiryu y Nachi? ¿Qué no piensan salir? —Seiya se imaginó a ambos jugando volei calientitos en el gimnasio, y se molestó—. ¡Méndigos! A ver, tú, Ichi; ve y diles que si lo que les da flojera es quitar la nieve, que ni se apuren porque ya la quitamos nosotros, pero que se vengan.

—Si serás imbécil —se burló Jabu—. ¿Qué nunca te enteras de nada? Shiryu está en la enfermería por culpa de una gripa y Nachi se rompió una pata por saltar de la ventana del segundo piso la semana pasada. ¿Cómo quieres que vengan a jugar, tarado?

Ichi y Geki se rieron, mientras Ikki, Ban y Jabu sonreían de medio lado. Seiya no encontró la gracia en que le hicieran burla a su ignorancia y así se lo espetó a Jabu.

—Sí, pues mira: al menos yo no me la paso de chismoso como tú para ir a contarle todo a Saori en cuando llega. Yo sí tengo vida social.

A sus siete años, Seiya no sabía exactamente qué era eso de tener “vida social”, pero desde que escuchó a un par de profesores quejándose de que Tatsumi les cargaba demasiado trabajo por envidia de que ellos “sí tuvieran vida social”, había clasificado la expresión como un insulto de alta alcurnia, sólo al alcance de las mentes más ingeniosas. El castaño tenía esa frasecilla reservada para usarla contra Jabu, cuya lengua de serpiente era veloz a la hora de burlarse de alguien; su eficacia era innegable: Jabu se callaba abruptamente, su cara enrojecía por el coraje y se ponía a gimotear mientras intentaba por todos los medios responder algo que superara la injuria recibida. Jabu tampoco sabía de qué exactamente estaba hablando Seiya, pero el sólo pensamiento de que el tarado resultara más inteligente que él lo ponía furioso.

La reacción de Jabu no cambió esta vez: el ceño fruncido y los nudillos blancos de tanto que apretaba las manos. Seiya se reía aumentando más su enojo. “En cualquier momento se van a agarrar a golpes”, previó Ikki, que ya se sabía la rutina de memoria. Generalmente, a él le tocaba separarlos, pero hoy no estaba de humor para levantar chiquillos agitándose como gusanos en el aire.

—¿Saben qué? Voy por Shun y a ver a quién más me encuentro por el camino que le interese.

Seiya y Jabu no parecieron enterarse de sus palabras, estaban demasiado ocupados en picarse la cresta mutuamente ¡Nah! Total, ahí estaba Geki y él estaría feliz de lucir su fuerza si los ánimos llegaban a calentarse un poco más.

Ikki cruzó el patio apresuradamente rumbo al orfanato. A medio camino vio al señor Domei, un viejo que por lo general se mantenía ebrio, maniobrar dentro de un hoyo, cuya circunferencia había acordonado con una cinta de plástico amarilla para evitar que un despistado se callera dentro. Ikki se acercó para regresarle una de las palas que el hombre les había prestado para despejar la cancha de nieve, pero a escasos metros de llegar a él un tufo asqueroso lo obligó a pararse en seco y guardar su distancia.

—Hola, hijo. ¿Ya acabaron? —Le preguntó el intendente cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia —¿No se les hizo pesado el trabajo?

—No —respondió Ikki escuetamente, frunciendo la nariz para evitar la grosería de apretársela con los dedos —¿Qué hace?

—Se tapó la cañería. Me temo que no podrán usar las duchas por un tiempo—. El señor Domei rió de pronto y cuando acabó echó el torso hacía adelante, como quién va a revelar un secreto de alta confidencialidad—: Aquí entre nos, muchacho, sospecho del director. Esa manía suya de raparse la cabeza para mantener una disciplina marcial se me hace una exageración. Si yo tuviera su edad… —se palpó la calva de la coronilla sin quitarse los guantes de goma, cubiertos de un material inmundo cuya identidad dejo a la imaginación del lector—. No, no, no: luego que esté como yo se va a arrepentir, yo sé lo que te digo, hijo. Luce tu pelo mientras puedas, busca muchas novias, cásate, ten hijos y… —empezó a llorar desconsoladamente cubriéndose el rostro —no mandes todo al retrete por el alcohol. Créeme, créeme: yo sé lo que te digo.

Ikki pasó de seguirle la plática al ebrio; en primera: detestaba servirle de pañuelo y oír los consejos de vida eterna que, para empezar, debería aplicarlos él. En segunda: la idea de un Tatsumi rapándose una melena lo suficientemente abundante para tapar una cañería era inconcebible incluso para las mentes más desquiciadas.  Y en tercera: para Ikki el cabello era un premio, y los dioses no pudieron ser tan hijos de la chingada como para conceder esa gracia a un personaje tan odioso. Ikki más de una vez había participado en polémicas que sus compañeros levantaban al respecto y no había poder humano que lograra hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Aquí le dejo la pala, gracias—. La dejó en el suelo y salió corriendo.

—¡Hey, espera, ahí no la alcanzo! —Gritó el señor Domei, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Ikki ya se había metido dentro del edificio. El hombre maldijo la falta de consideración del niño y salió con trabajos del pozo, se le atoró el pie, trastabilló y finalmente cayó sobre la banda amarilla, derribándola por tierra y rompiéndola—. Maldición, tendré que ponerla otra vez —se quejó con pesadez. Se propuso reemplazarla más tarde, pero entre trago y trago a través de su jornada terminó olvidándolo.

Ikki abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró a Shun acostado boca abajo en su cama, crayolas en mano, inmerso en dibujar vaya a saber qué cosas en su cuaderno de hojas blancas. El chico no se dio cuenta de su incursión dentro de la habitación de tan concentrado que estaba en su trabajo. Ikki se acercó en silencio y, con curiosidad, le lanzó una ojeada al dibujo por encima del hombro de su hermano. Se encontró con una serie de dibujos geométricos en color azul, hexagonales, unos con sus ángulos unidos por una serie de líneas y otros no. Por más que lo intentó, Ikki fue incapaz de descifrar qué intentaba retratar esa obra abstracta ¿O era surrealista?

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó al fin para sacarse de dudas. Shun alzó el rostro y al verlo, sonrió.

Ikki inclinó la cabeza hacía un lado, los ojos vueltos dos rendijas, fija la mirada en las figuras extrañas. Shun terminó riéndose de la cara de interrogación de su hermano, pero su interés le alagaba. Se sentó para dejarle espacio y palmeó el colchón invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó después de haberle pasado su libreta. Shun no dejaba de sonreír, se le notaba orgulloso de su creación. Ikki no tenía corazón para decirle que no le encontraba forma de nada.

—Muy lindos… tus… eeeh… ¿buñuelos? —Probó. Sí eso debían ser: buñuelos; hacía frío en esa época del año y los buñuelos con chocolate caliente se antojaban… aunque eso no explicaba el color azul con que Shun los había coloreado. ¿Tal vez estaban rancios? ¡Sí, eso! Debían tener moho.

—No, no, hermano. No son buñuelos—. Shun no parecía enojado, más bien divertido—. Son la caligrafía de las estrellas.

Ikki alzó una ceja.

—¿La qué?

—La caligrafía de las estrellas —repitió Shun—. Así como nosotros tenemos kanjis para explicar conceptos, Dios ha inventado su propia caligrafía para nombrar cada una de las cosas que ha creado. Y, ¿sabes? Tiene tantas, pero tantas cosas, que el número de palabras ha ido aumentando hasta el infinito, tanto así que la vida de un ser humano no bastaría para pronunciarlas todas.

Ikki se había quedado boquiabierto, mudo de asombro. ¿El viejo borracho de Domei había estado convidándole alcohol a su hermanito otra vez? Recordaba una ocasión en que vio al tipo ofreciéndole una botella mientras lloraba y le acariciaba la cabeza, berreando la pena que sentía por su orfandad y alentándolo a que le diera un traguito a la bebida “…porque así olvidarás tus penas”.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —Preguntó hoscamente, dispuesto a salir disparado para patear a ese pervertidor.

—¿De dónde? ¡Me lo ha dicho Hyoga! —A Shun le brillaban los ojos de entusiasmo. Se acercó más a Ikki y comenzó a señalar cada uno de los dibujos —¿Ves? Son copitos de nieve, hermano. ¿Sabías que todos los copos de nieve son diferentes, que no hay uno igual que otro? Todos poseen forma distinta. Hyoga me ha dicho que los copitos son las letras que Dios nos manda desde el cielo para hacernos saber que está ahí; son la caligrafía con las que intenta darnos un mensaje. Su mamá se lo dijo a él.

Shun mantenía un aire ilusionado, mientras esperaba la opinión de Ikki respecto a la historia de su amigo Hyoga. Tenía días queriendo compartir eso con él, pero entre las clases, las tareas y los entrenamientos, no se había presentado la oportunidad.

Ikki no reaccionó como él esperaba. Tenía el ceño y los labios fruncidos, como si estuviese sufriendo un fuerte dolor de estómago.

Y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Ikki sentía un profundo malestar en la boca del estómago, como si de pronto sus jugos gástricos le estuvieran derritiendo la tripa con lentitud cizañosa. La culpa la tenía una palabra que había salido constantemente de la boca de Shun durante su explicación, y esta era: Hyoga. A partir de ahí toda la historia le había sonado bizarra, repulsiva. Ikki contuvo las ganas de tomar a Shun y lavarle la boca con jabón para arrancarle la suciedad que el ruso había plantado en ella.

—Shun, vamos a jugar —soltó de pronto, levantándose con rapidez—. Nos tomó toda la mañana despejar la cancha, pero al fin acabamos.

Del rostro de Shun se borró la sonrisa.

—Pero hermano, yo no quiero jugar. ¿Ya olvidaste que la última vez me pusieron de portero y Jabu se enojó porque ustedes nos ganaron?

Ikki lo recordaba: Jabu y su pandilla habían esperado a que Shun se quedara solo para ponerle una tunda. Y luego él había pasado una semana entera repartiendo golpizas.

—No te apures; esta vez estarás en mi equipo.

A Shun la idea no parecía entusiasmarle ni tantito.

—Es que… es que yo quedé de ir con Hyoga a la fuente. Me está leyendo el libro que le tocó en navidad…

—Dile que te lo preste y luego lo lees —interrumpió Ikki de malos modos.

—Es que está en ruso. ¿Sabes?, trae unos cuentos muy bonitos—. Su faz se iluminó con una radiante sonrisa. Dijo a su hermano, con entusiasmo: —¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vienes tú también, Ikki?

—¡NO! —Soltó con brusquedad, volviéndose hacía él con el ceño fruncido—. Olvídate de esas tonterías, los cuentos son para niñas. Tú vas a venir conmigo a jugar futbol —acotó con un tono que no daba lugar a réplicas.

Shun clavó la mirada en el piso, angustiado por las reprimendas de su hermano, y guardó silencio. Sin embargo, en ningún momento hizo amago de levantarse e Ikki terminó por perder la paciencia.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —Le gritó, provocando en Shun un respingo —¡Vámonos!

Shun permaneció cabizbajo, mordiéndose los labios. Después de un prolongado silencio, logró musitar en voz muy baja, pero clara:

—Es que no quiero ir.

Ikki apretó sus dientes con tanta fuerza que pensó que los iba a hacer tronar en cualquier instante.

—Haz lo que quieras —logró decir con un siseo, las narices escociéndole por el suspiro candente y trepidante que surgía desde lo más profundo de su rabia—, pero luego no me vengas llorando porque te molestaron por juntarte con ese ruso otra vez.

Le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación, dando un portazo.

Ikki regresó a la cancha, pero estaba tan furioso que se negó a participar en el juego. Por un instante paladeó la idea de golpear a un indignado Seiya, quién le llamó “desertor” haciendo alarde de su poco sentido común y su nula empatía; pero gracias a Dios, los chicos habían terminado tan molidos después de remover la nieve, que lo único que querían era gastar sus energías sobrantes jugando a lo que más les gustaba antes de que se pusiera el sol y tuvieran que regresar a sus habitaciones. Así pues, terminaron por ignorar a Ikki y practicar tiros libres, turnándose para hacerla de porteros. Ikki observaba sin ver mientras pateaba un balón que no había sacado de su red, imaginando que era cierta cabeza rubia.

A Ikki ya le dolía la piel de la frente de tanto rato que la había mantenido plegada. Su ira se escapaba al exterior por medio de continuos bufidos y resoplidos de indignación. Deseaba calmarse, pero no podía. ¿Cómo, pues, si Hyoga le estaba quitando a su hermanito?

¡Ah, pero nadie tenía la culpa más que él, por no haber impedido ese  hecho cuando tuvo la oportunidad! Él había estado presente en el momento en que Shun le había ofrecido su amistad al usurpador ese, al extranjero.

Sucedió el veinticuatro de diciembre, hace casi un mes. Mitsumasa Kido había decidido celebrar navidad de última hora. Colocaron un abeto enorme en el patio y después les habían ordenado a todos que lo adornaran. El árbol había acabado incendiándose gracias a un corto circuito provocado por el atarantado de Seiya. Nadie en el orfanato lamentó este hecho, salvo por la odiosa de Saori, que berreaba que su navidad se había echado a perder mientras exigía a voz en cuello un castigo memorable para Seiya, y sí: Hyoga.

El shock que recibió el extranjero no era para nada comparable con el de Saori. Las lágrimas de aquel no eran fruto de una rabieta, eran algo auténtico, triste, algo que dejaba un vacío en el corazón de quien lo contemplara. Mientras todos celebraban en torno a la hoguera la caída del despotismo por ese día, Hyoga había salido corriendo rumbo a la iglesia. Shun lo siguió y una vez que lo alcanzó, lo consoló lo mejor que pudo, desplegando una dulzura que sólo él era capaz de trasmitir. Ikki había observado todo desde la puerta, sin atreverse a interrumpir ese momento trascendental en la vida de su hermanito, secretamente orgulloso de tan bondadosa iniciativa.

¡Estúpido! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta entonces de que el ruso iba a acabar separándoles? Estaba demasiado ensimismado, pensando que sociabilizar le haría muy bien al tímido Shun, que lo haría más fuerte, más seguro de sí mismo. Ikki quería muchísimo a Shun, era su joya, su todo; no quería que nada ni nadie lo dañara, pero era consciente de que al ser huérfanos, la vida no se las pondría nada fácil, que bien pudiera ser que sus caminos terminaran separándose en algún momento. Ikki no quería dejar desamparado a su hermano, por eso insistía tanto en que entrenara; luchaba a cada segundo en contra de su carácter taimado —que lo obligaba siempre a buscarle para escudarse tras su espalda— procurando alentarlo a que se uniera a los juegos que montaban los chicos para que hiciera más amigos aparte de él.

Al principio Ikki había sido feliz de ver que Shun al fin abandonaba el cascarón… lo que no le había hecho la más mínima gracia era contemplar cómo un gavilán descendía sobre él y se lo llevaba entre las patas, raptándolo del nido.

Shun ya no lo seguía, ya no estaba pegado a él como antes, ya no intentaba llamar su atención para mostrarle sus logros en clases o durante los entrenamientos en el gimnasio. Ahora, todo su tiempo libre lo dedicaba a Hyoga, jugaba con Hyoga, reía con Hyoga y le contaba todo a Hyoga. Por las noches, acostados cada cual en su cama —una al lado de la otra— donde gracias a los dioses Hyoga no ocupaba el mismo espacio que Shun —pues dormía en un dormitorio diferente—, Ikki preguntaba a su hermano cómo le había ido durante el día.

—Hoy Hyoga y yo hicimos angelitos sobre la nieve —respondía inmediatamente.

O sino:

—Hyoga me ha dicho que allá donde vivía siempre hacía frío.

O:

—Hyoga y yo subimos a un árbol y encontramos un nido con huevos. Al parecer, se han quedado sin mamá. Hemos decidido criarlos; Hyoga dice que él…

¡”Hyoga”! ¡”Hyoga”! ¡Siempre “Hyoga”! Ikki estaba empezando a sentir que algo le taladraba los tímpanos cada que oía esa palabra abandonar la boca de su hermano. Aborrecía el tono de adoración que le imprimía a su voz al nombrarlo; detestaba la manera en que sus ojos titilaban cuando relataba alguna proeza compartida con él; pero, sobre todo, odiaba el respeto que intuía en cada letra cuando escuchaba a Shun citar alguna frase del ruso, como si contuviera una gran sabiduría superior a la de Buda.

Ikki sentía la rabia carcomiéndole las tripas, porque estaba seguro, esa admiración que Shun mostraba por el extranjero nunca se la había obsequiado a él.

 _Hyoga_.

Recordaba bien el día en que el maldito había pisado por primera vez el orfanato. El muy mosca muerta se había presentado con una pequeña maleta, mostrando en su rostro una expresión de que no rompía ni un plato. Iba escoltado por un par de adultos, hombre y mujer, de porte severo. La mujer lo había tomado de los hombros y colocado delante de sí para que todos tuvieran una clara visión de su persona.

—Él es Hyoga —su voz fue neutra, indiferente—. Viene de Rusia y tiene siete años. No sabe mucho de japonés, así que se les agradecerá que lo traten con cortesía y le ayuden a dominar el idioma.

—¡SÍ! —Habían respondido todos a coro, según el protocolo establecido.

Sin embargo, nadie se esforzó en hacer amistad con él. Sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos azules, esa piel blanca que se sonrosaba por cualquier cosa… provocaban recelo en todos; para ellos eran cualidades extravagantes, ajenas, _raras_. Era como si en medio del patio hubiera aterrizado un bicho exótico truncando la tranquilidad de sus rutinas, cuyos estrambóticos colores obligaban a contemplarle, pero que nadie osaba tocar por miedo a que resultase venenoso.

En verdad, decir que Hyoga fue tratado como un espécimen recién descubierto, prensado entre el cubre y el porta objetos bajo la mira de un microscopio, no sería exagerar. Los niños empezaron a revolotear a su  alrededor, intercambiando impresiones sobre su persona entre ellos justo frente a su cara, pero sin dirigirle la palabra. Otros, a veces, llegaban a apedrearlo, a picotearle las costillas con un palo, a ponerle chicles en el mesabanco para que se le pegara al pantalón cuando se sentara, a imitar su acento y sus gestos, mofándose de él… Al final del día, a aquellos seudocientíficos les complacía enormemente ver la reacción que sus acciones provocaban en el ejemplar.  Hyoga solía terminar llorando, o golpeando a alguien y, tiempo después, cuando las bromas alcanzaron la cúspide de la crueldad, pidiendo un poco de piedad a sus atormentadores para que lo dejaran en paz. Y así, finalmente comprobado el grado de peligrosidad de la sabandija, procedieron a nombrarlo: “El ruso”, dijeron unos. “El extranjero”, propusieron otros. “El mariquita”, remataron los más irreverentes, aquellos que lograron hacer que llamara a su madre entre lloros, mientras le molestaban. Fue el mote que más pegó y también el que logró que todos decidieran sustituir el trato de bicho que le habían dado a Hyoga hasta el momento por el de un apestado.

A Ikki nunca le gustaron las maneras hirientes y desagradables con que sus compañeros solían tratar a Hyoga, pero tampoco intervino para darles fin. Se mantuvo al margen por Shun, porque temía que su intromisión en conflictos ajenos le atrajera las represalias de los abusivos cuando él no estuviera cerca para cuidarle. Sin embargo, el malestar que lo hería siempre cuando presenciaba una injusticia seguía clavado en su gaznate; el continuo agobio de Hyoga era algo que lo mantenía en vela por el simple hecho de que éste le recordaba a su hermanito, quien tenía un imán poderosísimo para atraer acosadores.

 _Los acosadores_. Ikki solía tener sentimientos encontrados cuando pensaba en ellos. A veces era lástima y empatía, otras era rabia y exasperación.

Era lástima porque estaba consciente de que eran sus hermanos en desgracia, unos parias a los que los adultos se sentían con derecho de tratar con la punta del pie simplemente porque no los consideraban útiles. El valor de un niño en la sociedad —Ikki lo había comprobado tristemente— era determinado por sus padres. Mientras tienes padres, la gente se te acerca, se interesa por tus cosas, te sonríe. Pero cuando careces de ellos suelen verte con desprecio; si por X o Y razón tienen que charlar o tratar contigo, lo hacen con suma molestia, frunciendo la nariz.

Por eso es que a veces los chicos le daban rabia. Para alguien que ha perdido todo mantener la dignidad, aunque sea, debería ser prioridad. A Ikki le repugnaba ver la obsesiva necesidad de los acosadores por canibalizarse entre ellos, por regodearse con las desdichas de sus semejantes, por acusar al compañero por una falta antes de que alguien se te adelantara ¡Tanto afán de destacarse y obtener un poco de aprobación o reconocimiento…! Pero la fórmula no funcionaba nunca; para los ojos de las personas, todos (víctimas y abusivos) tenían la misma uniformidad que el polvo pegado a las suelas de sus zapatos.

Todo esto discernía su mente, pero si nunca había intentado transformarlo en palabras y exponérselo a sus desubicados compañeros para hacerles entrar en razón, era porque sabía sería una pérdida de tiempo. Y aunque no podía hacer nada por Hyoga, procuraba aliviar su remordimiento regalándole una sonrisa cuando cruzaban miradas. Esperaba que Hyoga entendiera su posición, y esperaba también que el sentimiento de aliento que pretendía imprimirle a su sonrisa le llegara claramente y lo reconfortara un poco.

¡Maldito ruso! Ahora se arrepentía de haberle mostrado simpatía. Debió haber intuido desde un principio que era igual que los otros y que no tardaría en aprovecharse de los tropiezos de los demás. El descuido de Ikki consistía en haberse dejado ablandar por sus ojitos de borrego a medio morir y bajado la guardia, momento que el rubio aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre Shun y quitárselo.

—¡Rápido, Ikki! Algo gordo ha pasado en tu dormitorio —recordaba que le había gritado con alarma un chico ese día.

Ikki había salido corriendo rumbo a su habitación para encontrarse con un corro de muchachitos curiosos conglomerados en la entrada. Ikki se abrió paso entre empujones y codazos hasta llegar casi a la primera fila, pues había tanta gente al frente que terminó atascándose. Aún así, era lo suficientemente alto para ver por encima de los hombros de los demás y tener una vista clara de lo que pasaba.

La ventana estaba rota y los huevos que Shun había estado empollando con tanto esmero durante días junto a esta, ahora yacían reventados en el suelo, junto a un balón manchado de yema y con pedazos de cascarón pegados a esta. Shun le daba la espalda, sus hombros se sacudían a causa de los sollozos. Frente a él, Nachi y Ban alegaban que no era para tanto, prometiendo que le conseguirían otros con voz no muy amable; estaban nerviosos, bien sabían cómo se ponía de energúmeno Ikki cuando alguien le hacía alguna trastada a su hermano. Pero para angustia de ambos, Shun no parecía conformarse con la propuesta, así que procedieron a gritarle que si no se callaba, le cerrarían el pico a punta de trompones.

Aquello resultó contraproducente, Shun elevó la potencia de sus berridos, sin dejar de lamentarse en ningún momento por sus no natos polluelos.

—¡AAAAY, MIS HUEVITOS! ¡MIS HUEVITOOOS!

—Shun es un idiota —escuchó Ikki que alguien decía muy cerca de él, a sus espaldas —¡Puf! ¿No lo huelen? Esos huevos estaban pasados —la voz rió y en su inconfundible timbre desdeñoso Ikki reconoció a Jabu—. Sólo un idiota espera que de unos huevos podridos surjan pájaros.

Ikki no tenía libertad para volverse y sonárselo como Dios mandaba, pero le bastó con levantar el puño y estampárselo en la nariz. Jabu soltó un sonoro “¡Agh!” que alertó a los criminales. Nachi y Ban levantaron la vista y se toparon con el rostro de sus pesadillas, que luchaba por abrirse paso para llegar hasta ellos. El par entró de inmediato en pánico, lanzó un alarido de horror y se arrojó por la ventana.

—¡Shun!

Ikki sintió un empujón violentísimo en el hombro que lo arrojó a un lado. Cuando alzó la cabeza se encontró con que Hyoga se acercaba a Shun y lo abrazaba fervientemente. Shun se apresuró a aceptar el refugio que ofrecían sus brazos, enterrando su rostro congestionado en su cuello, llorando como nunca. Entre hipidos, le dio las gracias por haber espantado a sus atormentadores y Hyoga, conmovido, lo estrechó más contra sí, recargando la cabeza en la de él hasta que sus hebras doradas se entremezclaron con las castañas.

Ikki se había quedado de piedra. Miraba la escena con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba contemplando y escuchando.

—No llores, son unos idiotas. Cálmate.

_¡Esas debían ser sus líneas!_

—P-pero los pa…pajaritos…

—Están con Dios, en un lugar mejor; créeme.

Y si para Ikki la injuria ya había llegado demasiado lejos, Hyoga se atrevió a agravarla más: recogió las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas de Shun con sus dedos. ¡Nadie podía hacer eso, sólo él!

Ikki se enfureció. Justo cuando iba a poner punto final a ese ultraje, alguien gritó con emoción: “¡Hey, Nachi se ha roto una pierna!”. Los chicos, excitados por la novedad de ver una tibia asomando entre un amasijo de músculos y sangre, salieron atropelladamente, arrastrando a Ikki entre un alud de brazos y torsos. Ikki a duras penas pudo regresar a la habitación; encontró a Hyoga y Shun en la misma posición en que los había dejado unos minutos antes.

—¡Shun! —Gritó.

Hyoga levantó la mirada y le clavó un par de ojos fríos. No sonrió, su expresión era de lo más antipática. Ikki apretó los puños y se acercó a ellos con paso enérgico.

—Shun…

Quiso apartar a Hyoga, hacer que quitara sus asquerosas zarpas del cuerpo de su hermano, pero éste se mantuvo firme y no se movió ni un ápice. Ikki parpadeó, un tanto confundido; ni por asomo se imaginó que Hyoga fuera capaz de desplegar tanta fortaleza…

¡No, debían ser imaginaciones suyas! Nadie era tan fuerte como él. Levantó los ojos, buscando amedrentar al rubio visualmente y hacerlo retroceder, pero se topó con la misma férrea resistencia. Desconcertado, Ikki apartó la vista, y cambió la táctica, buscando los ojos de su hermano, que mantenía el rostro oculto en la camisa de Hyoga.

—Shun, ven —le convidó con tono suave, consolador, tirando un poco de su codo para atraerlo hacia él.

Pero Shun se abrazó aún más fuerte a Hyoga. Sin mirarlo, meneó la cabeza negativamente.

Ikki sintió un shock.

—Shun… —intentó de nuevo, rozándole la mejilla.

—¡No, Ikki! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! —Soltó Shun con vehemencia, llorando nuevamente y enterrando los dedos todavía más en la camisa del rubio.

Ikki retrocedió, sintiendo que una mano invisible le exprimía el corazón y que un nudo asfixiante se le atoraba en la garganta. Jamás lo había oprimido su orfandad con todo su peso, no tenía motivo: Shun siempre había estado a su lado; pero en ese instante se sintió desamparado, inútil. Parpadeó nuevamente, con los ojos empañados, ardiéndole; Hyoga seguía observándole con ese gesto adusto y altivo, como si lo juzgase. Ikki suspiró; no lloraría frente a él, no le daría el gusto de verle derrotado. Dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí.

Ikki permaneció estático, con la vista clavada en las rodillas. Hacía mucho rato que había dejado de patear el balón. Estaba abstraído, rememorando aquella horrenda sensación de traición con toda la intensidad que la primera vez que afloró en su pecho.

Alguien le lanzó un balonazo que le estalló dolorosamente en la pantorrilla.

—¡Eh, Ikki! ¿Cuánto tiempo más te la piensas pasar ahí? —Le gritó Seiya. A sus espaldas, el cielo ya mostraba los tonos añiles y arrebolados del ocaso y los demás chicos hacía mucho que se habían marchado—. Se te entumirá el trasero.

Ikki no respondió. Se sentía aturdido, como si hubiera cambiado de un sueño a otro de forma abrupta y Seiya hubiera irrumpido de pronto en el escenario.

Seiya, quien le miraba con un deje de rencorosa hostilidad, cambió su semblante a uno de sincera preocupación.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal?

Ikki reaccionó. De pronto se percató de que tenía la cara húmeda. Se pasó un brazo con gesto tosco, con la esperanza de que la distancia que los separara le velara detalles bochornosos a la vista de Seiya.

—No tengo nada —le respondió con rudeza.

Se levantó y regresó al orfanato, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la mirada baja. De los balones terminó haciéndose cargo Seiya.

A las ocho en punto se servía la cena en el comedor; pero Ikki, que solía ser muy tragón, no acudió. Sus ánimos no estaban para contemplar a Shun tres mesas más allá de la de él, platicando, riendo y gesticulando con el usurpador, como acostumbraba a hacer en las últimas fechas. Además tampoco hubiera podido tragar nada, con trabajos pasaba saliva por su garganta adolorida. Terminó, pues, aislándose en su dormitorio, hecho bolita sobre el colchón y arropado hasta la cabeza por su cálido cobertor.

—Ikki…

Ikki se puso tieso al reconocer la voz y se quedó a la expectativa. Después de un rato alguien levantó un costado de su cobertor y se coló dentro del improvisado y oscuro refugio a gatas, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Ikki sintió el cálido aliento sobre la cara, tenía olor a galletas y canela. No necesitaba ver para saber que el dueño era Shun.

—Ikki, no cenaste. ¿Tienes hambre?

Ikki no respondió, sabía que si lo hacía la voz lo traicionaría y no quería preocupar a Shun. Él tanto que le repetía a su hermano que no debía llorar… Se suponía que como el mayor debía poner el ejemplo, ¿no? Daba gracias que estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para que Shun no pudiera ver su cara.

Se escucharon sonidos extraños, algo como ligeros crack amortiguados por la blandura del colchón. Después un roce: Shun tomaba su mano y la colocaba encima de algo áspero y terregoso: Galletas.

—Come, Ikki, tú me has dicho que a uno le salen agujeros en la panza si se va a dormir sin comer.

Ikki lo hizo sólo por no contrariarlo. La verdad es que sentía tal revoltijo en el estómago que estaba seguro que terminaría vomitando cualquier cosa que osase almacenar en él. Medio mordisqueó el borde de una y se dio cuenta de que estaban remojadas. ¿Shun las sumergió en leche antes de traérselas?

—Están mojadas —comentó con voz un poco mormada.

Silencio. Shun tardaba en contestar.

—Es que unas eran de Seiya. Estaba chupando unas cuando me las dio, ya sabes cómo le gustan los polvorones; a lo mejor se le revolvieron. Pero si te da asco nada más le quítales el pedacito.

Ikki sintió frío en el rostro y un desagradable cosquilleo en los dedos, mezcla extraña de miedo y vergüenza. Seiya lo había descubierto después de todo y le había ido con el chisme a Shun de que lo vio chillando en las canchas. ¡No, eso era el acabose! Shun muy seguramente iba a terminar decepcionándose de él.

Esperó a que llegaran las represalias, los reclamos, pero nada pasaba; Shun lo torturaba con su mutismo. De repente hubo un susurro en las sábanas… ¡Shun se alejaba de él!

—Voy p…

—¡No!

Ikki lo sujetó del brazo y dio un tirón brusco, acercándolo a la fuerza. Antes de saber con exactitud qué demonios estaba haciendo, apretó el cuerpo de Shun contra el suyo con toda la potencia de sus brazos. Oyó a Shun soltar un sonido de sofoco y se le ocurrió pedirle disculpas… De hecho, se le ocurrió decirle muchas cosas: que lo quería, que no le gustaba que se juntara con el ruso, que su actitud indiferente lo hacía sentirse mal… _que lo necesitaba_. Pero todo lo que logró musitar antes de contener a tiempo el escándalo de los sollozos que amenazaban con surgir de su pecho herido fue un: “¡No me dejes!”.

Y Shun se quedó. Lo reconfortó lo mejor que pudo, acariciando sus cabellos y frotándole la espalda. No escuchó sollozos, lo único que revelaba que Ikki estaba llorando era la humedad que sentía en el cabello, donde él había apoyado la cara, y los espasmos de su espalda. Shun sintió pena por él; quiso decirle que si ahogaba sus sollozos terminaría por dolerle más, pero calló prudentemente. Para Ikki ese debía ser uno de los momentos más angustiosos de su vida y que su hermano le diera consejos sobre cómo llorar no haría más que agravar su situación. Que se desahogara a su ritmo, entonces.

Shun estaba ansioso. Ansioso y feliz. Intuía que muchas cosas mejorarían entre él y su hermano a partir de ese momento. Le costó trabajo contenerse y dejar pasar ese lapso en que se mostraba tan abierto para decirle muchísimas cosas, entre ellas, que le alegraba ver que él también podía llorar. Afortunadamente para Ikki, Shun comprendía que primero debía darle tiempo para que se calmara y  descansara, porque sólo así estaría preparado para asimilar la mezcla de emociones y sentimientos que tenía planeado revelarle a la mañana siguiente.

¡Dios, cómo deseaba que ya amaneciera!

.o.O.o.

Exactamente a las seis de la mañana, un fenómeno curioso ocurría entre los niños que albergaba el hospicio: todos abrían los ojos al mismo tiempo, su sueño espantado por un despertador biológico muy preciso. Los chicos debían hacer sus camas, lavarse la cara y los dientes y cambiarse antes de las seis y treinta, hora en que se servía el desayuno en el comedor. A las siete empezaban las clases y debían estar ahí puntualmente.

Ese día no fue la excepción a pesar de que era Domingo y se suponía que todos tenían el día libre. Era por la costumbre. Los chicos que compartían el dormitorio de Ikki y Shun se levantaron, unos dispuestos a aprovechar su día al máximo y otros con ánimos de descansar apropiadamente y no hacer nada. Ikki se desperezó. Se sentía muy descansado, pero sobre todo aliviado de que Shun no lo hubiera rechazado la noche anterior. Volteó a su izquierda, Shun ya estaba en su cama, ocupado en copiar en su libreta la ilustración de un libro abierto frente a él.

Shun alzó la cabeza y le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice, que Ikki respondió con las mejillas encendidas. El chico le hizo entonces señas de que se acercara y ya que lo tuvo al lado, le pasó su libreta.

—He acabado.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El cuento.

Ikki pasó las hojas, intrigado. El cuaderno entero estaba lleno de dibujos, todos relacionados de alguna manera con la nieve. En cada página, Shun retraba dos monitos, uno con unas rayas amarillas en la cabeza y el otro con unas rayas cafés, haciendo cosas de lo más diversas. Ikki reconoció a Shun en el de las cafés, porque siempre se dibujaba igual. Y el otro…

No había duda, el otro debía ser Hyoga.

Hyoga aquí, Hyoga acá. No había ni una sola página en donde no apareciera el maldito. Sin embargo, él no era retratado por su hermano en ningún instante. Pronto toda la felicidad que se albergaba en su interior se esfumó para dar paso a unos marcados celos y a una rabia inconmensurable.

Pero justo cuando se sentía a punto de estallar, en la penúltima página encontró algo que lo conmovió y calmó sus ansias destructivas. Era un mono diferente, de pelos parados y negros sentado frente al monito de pelos cafés, que le ponía la mano en el hombro con gesto tranquilizador. El de negro tenía una lagrimita pendiendo de la mejilla, pero sonreía devolviéndole el gesto al monito color café.

Ikki se sintió culpable. Volteó a ver a Shun y sonrió para él con algo que pretendía pareciera una disculpa silenciosa por su actitud.

—Dale la vuelta —dijo Shun sin disimular ni tantito la emoción que sentía.

Su vista volvió al cuaderno. Con las manos temblándole, dio la vuelta a la página.

Y se quedó de piedra.

En el dibujo aparecían los tres (Shun, Hyoga y él) agarraditos de la mano y sonriendo, rodeados de margaritas.

Decir que sus tripas se derritieron de tanto que ardían, sería decir poco. Ikki, jamás, pero jamás en su vida había sentido tanta rabia como en ese momento.

—¿Para quién hiciste esto? —Preguntó conteniendo un bufido, las aletas de la nariz dilatadas, mientras agitaba la libreta levemente.

—Para Hyoga. ¡Hoy es su cumpleaños!

Y para incredulidad de Ikki, en seguida Shun se puso a exponerle con entusiasmo una apretada y organizada agenda, que tenía planeada para celebrarle el natalicio al ruso del demonio y en la que se había tomado la libertad de incluirle.

—¿Y has dibujado una libreta entera para él, siendo que en mi cumpleaños sólo me diste un simple dibujillo?

Shun abrió mucho los ojos, sintiéndose culpable. Sonrojado, agachó la cabeza y dijo con voz muy bajita:

—Si quieres, te hago más dibujos, herman…

—¡QUIERES MÁS A ESE EXTRANJERO DE MIERDA QUE A MI! —Estalló Ikki, saltando de la cama.

Y enseguida hizo algo terrible: agarró la libreta por sus extremos y la rasgó por la mitad.

—¡Nooooo!

Shun se arrojó sobre su hermano, intentando rescatar las mitades de su cuaderno. Pero Ikki, poseído por un afán demoledor, con el odio pintado en cada rasgo de su rostro moreno, lo apartó de un manotazo y se apresuro a reducir los restos en minúsculos trocitos de los que nada se podía recuperar. Shun gimió sobre su cama cubriéndose el rostro. ¡Aquello sólo podía ser una pesadilla!

Ikki, jadeante, observó a Shun llorar y sintió que su rabia alcanzaba niveles exorbitantes. Shun no tenía ningún derecho de lamentarse por ese trabajo, que ponía de relieve la traición a la que lo había sometido por un mes entero. Le debía una disculpa, _él no era la mofa de nadie._ La furia estaba lejos de abandonarle, sintió que Shun no había sufrido suficiente castigo y buscó a su alrededor algo con que más desquitarse.

 _El libro_.

Ikki se abalanzó sobre él. Al ver sus intenciones, Shun hizo lo propio. Sus manos se cerraron sobre las pastas duras al mismo tiempo y después, comenzaron a forcejear instando arrebatárselo mutuamente. Ikki tiraba, Shun se retorcía. El mayor incluso terminó por levantarlo en vilo, pero Shun, neciamente, siguió colgado del ejemplar; parecía que tenía los dedos pagados a las tapas con pegamento industrial.

Ikki encontró indignante la resistencia y con un último tirón más violento que el anterior terminó por apropiarse del libro. Lo alzó en el aire unos instantes, como a un trofeo y luego, con actitud malevolente, empezó a arrancar lentamente la primera página.

Shun chilló al tiempo que volvía a la carga; Ikki pretendió repelerlo dándole la espalda, pero Shun terminó escalando sobre él, intentado aplicarle una llave en el cuello para recuperar el libro.

—¡No, Ikki, ese no! ¡Es de Hyoga! ¡Devuélvemelo! —Suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Con que del menso ese, ¿eh? —Inquirió entre sofocos—. Entonces éste se merece un trato especial.

Agarró a Shun de los brazos y lo arrojó de lomo contra el suelo, justo como les habían enseñado en las clases de judo. Shun quedó ahí retorciéndose mientras intentaba recuperar el aire perdido, e Ikki salió corriendo a toda potencia, gritando por todo el pasillo que le prendería fuego al libro del ruso maricónsete.

Pronto todos estaban afuera del pasillo preguntándose a qué demonios se debía el escándalo y los que compartían habitación con los hermanos no tardaron en inventarse historias alucinadas sobre los motivos de la pelea. Hyoga acudió corriendo en busca de su amigo y lo encontró en cuclillas sobre el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente. A su alrededor había mucha basura, como si alguien hubiera estado aventando puñados de confeti por toda la estancia.

—Shun, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué te hizo tu hermano?

—I… Ik… ki… rompió l-los… dibujos… —Shun inhaló, temblando entero —y… se… se llevó tu… libro...

Hyoga gruñó. Su enojo no se debía a que Ikki le gritara insultos a lo largo del pasillo o a que se haya robado su libro. Total, lo de “ruso maricón” lo oía a diario y ya le resbalaba, y el libro era un regalo que no le había entusiasmado mucho en su momento porque supo que Mitsumasa Kido no se lo había dado de corazón, sino por el compromiso y la costumbre que dictaba la navidad consumista que los nipones observaban. Era más bien el hecho de que gracias al libro, él y Shun habían ido entablando una maravillosa amistad. ¡Y maldito sea si permitía que Ikki bailara como si nada sobre esos lazos! Ya vería ese brabucón abusivo que ni al hermano respetaba, ¡le tumbaría los dientes a golpes!

Afuera, el cielo todavía estaba oscuro, pero las farolas alógenas dispuestas estratégicamente en las calzadas y los patios bastaban para iluminar el exterior. El suelo estaba escarchado, gracias a la ligera nevada que estaba cayendo. Ikki no sentía el frío, su furia lo mantenía lo suficientemente caliente. Sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en qué hacer con el libro que traía en las manos. Pensó en hacer una fogata con él, pero recordando que no disponía de cerillas, se decidió por usar las páginas como papel higiénico y dejarlas luego sobre la cama del extranjero.

—¡Oye, tú!

Ikki se volvió. Hyoga estaba sobre el descansillo de las escaleras.

—¡Ah, a ti te quería ver! Supongo que vienes por esto —Ikki levantó el libro por la portada y lo sacudió. Esbozaba una sonrisa que de alegre no tenía nada—. Si lo quieres ven por él.

Hyoga bajó los escalones rápidamente y luego encaminó hacia él con paso apresurado y el ceño fruncido. Ikki se tensó preparándose para la pelea. En el último tramo, Hyoga corrió.

—¡Yo te enseñaré, bastardo! —Le gritó en ruso al tiempo que le embestía con todas sus fuerzas y lo mandaba a volar. Ikki cayó al piso con un golpe sordo y Hyoga se le montó a horcajadas sobre el estómago antes de que se levantara. A continuación comenzó a darle de puñetazos en la cara.

Ikki bufó, los golpes de Hyoga le dejaban sobre las mejillas un intenso calor y una extraña sensación de pesadez. Por el momento no le dolían, pero si dejaba que siguieran acumulándose pronto terminaría entumiéndose. Buscó quitárselo de encima y falló miserablemente: Hyoga pasaba una tonelada. Intentó rodar, pero le resultó imposible. Finalmente buscó bloquear los golpes y logró colarse entre sus brazos lo suficientemente rápido para sujetarlo del flequillo. Hyoga gimió cuando tiró de él; Ikki afianzó aún más los dedos para mantener la cabeza fija y luego estrelló su puño libre entre la nariz y la boca de su enemigo.

Hyoga se sabía fuerte, pues en más de una ocasión había tenido que defender su honor en su lejana Rusia, cuando sus vecinillos le llamaban bastardo. Aquellos cobardes solían atacarlo en bola, pero él siempre resultaba ganador. Sin embargo, los nudillos de Ikki no se comparaban ni por asomo con los de los gañanes de antaño; estos parecían, literalmente, hechos de acero. Cuando Shun le había mostrado las marcas que Ikki había dejado sobre la corteza del árbol durante sus entrenamientos, Hyoga no creyó en realidad que las hubiera hecho y se dijo a sí mismo que tal vez las talló y que Shun exageraba un poco al alabar a su hermano. Pero ahora le creía, esos puños impactaban contra su carne con la potencia de cañones.

Aquella situación no duró mucho. Los contrincantes luchaban por obtener una posición mejor para provocar un daño más grave en su adversario. Pronto se encontraron rodando, trenzados los miembros, gruñendo y bramando como bestias. Hincaron los dientes, clavaron los dedos, hundieron las rodillas contra lo que encontraron más blando. Frustrados porque el otro no parecía sentir el daño que uno adivinaba en el propio cuerpo gracias al sabor salado de la sangre, redoblaban la fuerza de sus ataques.

—¡Te mataré! —Rugía el moreno, entre escupitajos.

—¡Te haré trizas! —Aullaba el rubio, entre ahogos.

Parecía que estaban a punto de lograr sus objetivos cuando de pronto el suelo en el que rodaban se acabó. El par terminó aterrizando sobre una superficie esponjosa, charpeando todo a su alrededor. Espantados y confundidos por el brusco cambio de escenario, se levantaron para ver dónde estaban y se vieron metidos dentro de un pozo de paredes estrechas, embadurnadas por un material extraño que la vista no lograba discernir, pero que su olfato terminó por identificar. Asqueado, Hyoga se llevó la mano a la nariz… para apartarla inmediatamente cuando sintió algo grasiento embarrándose en su piel. Las arcadas no se hicieron esperar, Hyoga sufrió lo indecible al darse cuenta que no había donde apoyarse o descansar la vista de tan inmunda panorámica.

Ikki, en el mismo estado que su rival, buscaba desesperado una escalerilla por donde poder escalar hasta el exterior; pero lamentablemente no la encontró.

—¡Es tu culpa! —Le gritó a Hyoga, empujándolo y haciendo que cayera de nalgas contra aquella textura asquerosa, que lanzó un sonoro ¡Plog! cuando recibió su humanidad.

Hyoga sintió que vomitaba hasta la primera papilla. Luego encaró a Ikki con los ojos llameantes y un hilo de baba pendiendo de la comisura de su boca.

—¡No, es tu culpa! —Jadeó—. Si tú no hubieras hecho llorar a Shun esto nunca hubiera pasado.

—¡No menciones a mi hermano, hijo de perra! —Soltó Ikki lanzándole una oleada de suciedad de una patada.

Hyoga se embarcó en una nueva odisea vomitiva. Ikki, aunque aún tenía ganas de rajársela, no encontró divertida la idea de atacarlo en ese momento. Se alejó de él, lo más que le permitía el diminuto espacio y se dedicó a mirarlo fijamente, con odio y con rabia y deseos de asesinarle.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó después de que Hyoga terminara de vaciar la bilis de su estómago, pero debió ser bastante porque Ikki empezó a sentir el dolor de los golpes y la inclemencia del frío que dominaba el ambiente. El ruso se había quedado quieto, aunque de vez en cuando lo sacudían leves temblores. Se veía enfermo, tal vez muriera…

Ikki se estremeció. La escena le recordó con claridad una película sobre la guerra de Vietnam en donde un prisionero de guerra era ahogado por sus captores en una fosa séptica. En ese entonces le dio risa, pero ahora la posibilidad de morir igual le parecía horrorosa y denigrante. De ningún modo quería que Shun viera su cadáver cubierto de porquería.

Los minutos se volvieron horas y las horas días. El silencio reinaba entre los dos y la certeza de que nadie iba a acudir en su rescate por ser domingo y estar nevando se acrecentó en Ikki. Estaba convencido de que ahí iba a quedar, compartiendo la tumba con el usurpador a quien tanto odiaba. Lo que más le dolía es que la última vez que vio a Shun le había dicho y hecho cosas horribles hasta provocar su llanto. Ikki soltó un débil sollozo, apenas audible para su propio oído. De su infinito orgullo no quedaba nada, ¿para qué mantenerlo, si finalmente había destrozado con sus propias manos lo que en su vida tenía valor verdadero?

Ikki tomó una piedra (o lo que él creía era una, a juzgar por la dureza) y comenzó a garabatear con ella algo sobre el sedimento de la pared en la que se había apoyado.

Hyoga, exangüe, observaba las acciones del moreno de reojo.  

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Qué te importa, pinche metiche!

El tono quebrado de Ikki le llamó la atención, pues jamás se hubiera imaginado que una bestia como él fuera lo suficientemente sensible como para turbarse. Muerto de curiosidad, decidió averiguar qué diantre estaba escribiendo y aguzó la vista.

Gracias a la convivencia con Shun y las sesiones de lectura que ambos compartían, Hyoga había mejorado mucho en el manejo del japonés. Le costó un poco descifrar el mensaje de Ikki porque todavía no dominaba del todo el idioma y la horrenda caligrafía dificultaba la empresa; pero, al final, logró entender lo suficiente como para replantearse la imagen que tenía del moreno. El recado decía algo así:

 

_“Shun, perdóname, en realidad no quería romper tus dibujos; pero es que estaba muy enojado porque se los hiciste a ese mugre ruso que me cae bien gordo porque me está quitando a mi hermano. Te quiero, Shun, eres mi hermanito favorito. No me olvides nunca; aunque ya no puedas verme, ten por seguro que estaré junto a ti, cuidándote siempre._

_Ikki.”_

 

Hyoga tragó grueso. A su mente acudió la imagen de su madre y la sonrisa de despedida que le había dedicado antes de meterse dentro del barco, para que no contemplara su rostro al momento de que el mar terminara devorándolo. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndolos escocer; pensaba en Shun y en lo mucho que sufriría éste si perdiera a su hermano.

—¿Así que no lo odias?

Ikki volteó a verle por encima del hombro.

—Yo pensé que odiabas a Shun.

—¿Qué? —Ikki se volvió amenazante, con los puños crispados —¡No digas estupideces! ¿Por qué iba a odiarlo?

—¡Porque lo tratas mal! —Espetó Hyoga con el mismo tono golpeado.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Shun siempre viene a contarme todo lo que le haces: le exiges que le pegue al árbol grandote aquel hasta que se despelleje las manos; le prohíbes que llore enfrente de los demás, porque según tú eso es de niñas; lo haces comer verduras aunque sabes que le dan mucho asco y lo obligas a jugar futbol para que los imbéciles de tus amigos se burlen de él a sus anchas.

Ikki se quedó de una pieza.

—¿Eso te lo ha dicho Shun? —Preguntó con angustia.

Hyoga apretó los labios.

—¿Sabes que más dice? —Continuó Hyoga—. Que sabe que lo haces por su bien, que quieres que él sea fuerte lo más rápido posible. Shun te quiere mucho, para él eres como Sansón… Pero tiene miedo de no estar a tu altura, que termines hartándote de él y que lo alejes de tu lado.

—Yo… nunca… yo no… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo a mí?

—Porque le da miedo. Él cree que si te lo dice lo vas a dejar de querer. Por eso viene y me lo cuenta a mí, porque yo no lo ando regañando ni criticando.

Ikki se quedó en silencio, parecía muy alicaído. Ahora entendía por qué Shun lo había rechazado el día de los huevos: porque tenía vergüenza de que lo viera llorar.

Ikki se sentía de la patada, como un fracasado. Por sus sermones y reprimendas había terminado por perder la confianza y la complicidad de su hermanito.

—¡Ikki, Hyoga! ¿Están bien? —Retumbó una voz conocida y al instante ambos voltearon hacia arriba.

—¡SHUN!

—No se preocupen, los sacaremos pronto —aseguró una voz nasal. Era Shiryu, quien tenía los ojos rojos y la nariz chorreante por culpa de la gripa. Se manoseaba una bufanda muy gruesa color caramelo, ajustándosela bien para taparse su bochornosa nariz—. Shun, avisemos al señor Tatsumi.

—¡Sí! —Shun y Shiryu desaparecieron de su campo visual, pues habían salido corriendo rumbo al orfanato.

Minutos después, un muy enojado y legañoso Tatsumi, vestido con piyama, pantuflas y una bata, les arrojaba una cuerda que les indicó se amarraran en la cintura. Los aupó uno a uno sin muchas consideraciones, echando pestes y maldiciones por despertarlo tan temprano en domingo. Ikki, al sentir los golpes contra la pared, juró que cuando estuviera arriba le sorrajaría una patada en la espinilla al mugre pelón. Pero cuando llegó a la cima estaba tan mareado por el bamboleo que sólo tuvo cabeza para mantener el equilibrio y no irse de culo contra el piso.

—¡Ay de ustedes si a otro pendejo se le ocurre ir a jugar a los pastelitos entre la cagada! —Vociferaba Tatsumi, después de haberles dado un baño con el agua helada que salía directo de una manguera. Sólo así los dejó entrar a las instalaciones. Ni que decir que Hyoga e Ikki acabaron haciéndoles compañía durante un mes a Shiryu y Nachi en la enfermería.

.o.O.o.

Llegó marzo y con él la entrada a la primavera. Ikki no volvió a montarle otra escena a Shun y dejó de obligarlo a hacer cosas que no le gustaban. Hyoga dejó de dirigirle miradas frías a Ikki. Y Shun seguía juntándose con Hyoga, a quién había empezado a contar que sentía a su hermano muy distante desde el día en que rompió sus dibujos y perdió el libro. Hyoga intuía el por qué de la actitud de Ikki, pero no hizo nada para tranquilizar los ánimos de su amigo. Creía que los sentimientos de Ikki y los malentendidos que había provocado por no confesarlos era algo que sólo concernía a los hermanos.

—¡Ikki ya no me quiere!

—No, Shun. No es eso. Tendrá sus razones para comportase así.

Ambos estaban sentados sobre una banca. Hyoga sobándole los hombros para tranquilizarlo un poco.

—Es que me ignoró en el comedor, ¿qué no viste? Ya ni siquiera me da las buenas noches.

 _Ikki, salvaje idiota, será mejor que dejes pronto de lado tu vergüenza. ¿No ves que estás haciendo sufrir a Shun?_ Pensaba un taciturno Hyoga con su amigo berreándole sobre el hombro.

De pronto algo les eclipsó la luz. Era Ikki, que los observaba a ambos con el ceño fruncido y la expresión seria.

—¡Ikki, hermano! —Estalló Shun, feliz de ver que su hermano era quien se le acercaba.

Hyoga e Ikki intercambiaron miradas. Las de Ikki no eran muy amables.

—Shun, vamos a jugar futbol.

Shun dejó de sonreír inmediatamente.

Ikki se volvió hacia Hyoga.

—Si quieres tú también puedes venir.

Shun y Hyoga sonrieron. Siguieron a Ikki a la cancha, donde la mitad de los muchachos no estuvieron muy satisfechos con la introducción de elementos tan poco eficientes. Pero Seiya, uno de los capitanes, no puso objeción. Le explicó las reglas del juego a Hyoga con una emoción tal que los inconformes terminaron pensando que la idea no estaba tan mal. Seiya estaba feliz; para él, entre más jugadores hubiera en la cancha más divertido resultaría el juego.

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Por más que lo intento los oneshots me siguen quedando kilométricos XD. Supongo que es por falta de práctica. En fin. Dedicado a mi hermana Mony, quién no tiene idea de lo mucho que me ardió que se casara, y a mi hermano Carlos, quien me acompañó durante minutos angustiantes dentro de una alcantarilla (que por suerte todavía no estaba en uso).
> 
> ¡Y a la gente que tuvo la paciencia para llegar hasta aquí: Gracias por leer ˆˆ!


End file.
